


Yet Another Road Trip

by madmoriarty



Series: Once Upon a Sleepy Elementary [3]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, I should put Clyde in here somewhere, Joan isn't a morning person, Road Trips, Sheriff August Corbin - Freeform, The Brownstone, Where's Clyde?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoriarty/pseuds/madmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In NYC Sherlock is contacted by an old friend to go visit them in Sleepy Hollow. Another road trip must ensue, of which Joan is not so excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Road Trip

"Watson!" Sherlock’s voice rang through the Brownstone. Getting up from the computer he ascended the stairs, highlighting every second step with a very loud, "Watson!"

Arriving at her closed — and he also noticed locked — door, Sherlock proceeded to rap on it five times until he could hear a very angry and very sleepy moan come from inside.

"Watson! Pack up immediately! We are going on a road trip," He quietly listened outside the door for her response. After a couple moments of silence, he heard the ruffles of her bed sheet and the slaps of her bare feet as she walked towards the door. 

"Why are we going on a road trip at five in the morning?" Joan answered grumpily, a scowl on her face and her hair disarrayed.

"I owe a favor to an old friend," Sherlock replied, turning his back and heading down the stairs.

"Well how long are we going to be gone?" Joan asked irritably as she followed him to the kitchen.

"I don’t know. Days, weeks. The e-mail wasn’t very clear," Joan scoffed at him and stood in the middle in the kitchen in disbelief. Sherlock just worked around her as he moved between the fridge and the microwave to make a quick breakfast. 

"What about all my plans? I can’t just up and leave for an unknown amount of time! You haven’t even told me where we’re going!"

"Don’t worry about your plans, I took care of them. Stacy was perfectly fine with suspending coffee until you get back," Sherlock replied, still moving around the kitchen. "And as for your parents, I left them a voice message explaining the situation. I have yet to talk to Detectives Gregson and Bell, but that’s something we can handle later." Joan was too angry to say anything. But she wasn’t in the least bit surprised. She decided arguing wasn’t going to do her any good so she just complied with orders and went upstairs to get ready.

When she was showered and dressed she sat rather impatiently in the entryway with her suitcase. Sherlock was finishing contacting some of his strange friends to check up on the Brownstone every so often and “to add this, and mix that, and turn the temperature up on this” for all of the experiments he had underway.

"You still haven’t told me where we’re going," Joan said once Sherlock got off the phone. "Or who this old friend is."

"The old friend is a police sheriff by the name of August Corbin. He had some very insightful information on satanic cults that I needed for one of my cases a few years ago," Sherlock paused to put on his coat and scarf. "As for where we’re going, it’s a small town called Sleepy Hollow."

**Author's Note:**

> I told you Joan and Sherlock would be joining the story later on!


End file.
